With the advent of smart televisions, smart music systems, and smart phones, application developers have been developing applications capable of functioning in a wide spectrum of electronic devices. An application fails to deliver an optimal performance on an electronic device lacking necessary hardware for the application. However, electronic devices having adequate hardware in one respect are found lacking in hardware in other respects. For example, a smart phone having adequate processor hardware to run an application may lack adequate output hardware for the application. In such a situation, the application fails to deliver the optimal performance. Moreover, the application fails to run in the smart phone if the smart phone lacks the adequate processor hardware for the application.
Hardware capabilities of electronic devices are unequally distributed among a plurality of electronic devices in the market. As a consequence, number of applications equally compatible with the plurality of electronic devices is limited. Existing systems lack a platform to develop device independent applications.
In one existing prior art, a first electronic device lacking a required hardware to run a first application is provided with an auxiliary terminal with the required hardware component. For example, a computer is connected with an auxiliary display terminal when a first display terminal of the computer fails to deliver optimal performance for a second application.
In another existing prior art, output image data of an application from a first electronic device is transmitted to a second electronic device. Amount of the image data shared to the second electronic device is decided by a user on the first electronic device via a window selection component. However, the second electronic device is denied control over the executed applications. Moreover, a user on the first electronic device controls amount of image data to be shared with the second electronic device.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for a system to share an application residing in a first electronic device to a second electronic device and execute the application with a processor in the first electronic device.